


Tight Fit 2: aka The Incident at the Cat Flap

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Tight Fit [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Heat play, Jealousy, Kylo Ren is a naughty boy, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Possessive Hux, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Kylo, Teasing, Trapped, butt plug, chastity device mention, cock cage mention, millicent is canon, some tickling, stuck fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You probably should have considered that possibility when you decided to pull this little stunt." Kylo's shorts dangled on the end of Hux's finger. When Kylo tried to retrieve them, Hux yanked his hand back and smirked. "Oh no you don't. You've confused my cat, annoyed my hostas, possibly traumatised my neighbours, and I haven't had my coffee yet."</p><p>"They didn't see me, at least I don't think they did." </p><p>"They probably heard you, moaning shamelessly and thrashing about." </p><p>"Your fault." </p><p>"You. Were. In. The. Cat flap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Fit 2: aka The Incident at the Cat Flap

**Author's Note:**

> 7/5 update: Katherine posted this ADORABLE art for the fic on her tumblr, [check it out!!](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/146969732511/you-were-in-the-cat-flap-tight-fit-2-by)

Hux had settled into a comfortable routine with Kylo; the apprentice plumber who had given him a bit more than he’d bargained for during a routine job.

So it was with mild surprise that Hux was greeted one morning with Kylo’s impressive butt, clad only in sheer black nylon briefs, sticking out of Millicent’s cat flap.

“Tell me my neighbors aren’t in the backyard,” he said, once he’d regained his composure. It became evident that Kylo hadn’t heard him when he walked up and nudged one cheek with a bare toe, setting off a round of kicking and squirming.

Hux shook his head and fought to keep a smile off his face. He and the plumber had met up several times over the past couple of weeks and the younger man usually spent the night in his bed. They’d had fun together but hadn’t indulged Kylo’s little kink. So here was the cheeky apprentice showing him how he wanted it.

He watched with great interest as each twitch of muscles under the nylon, growing hard at the sight and a bit worried. Despite the fact that the opening was large enough for a small dog, Kylo looked tightly wedged in the flap. Part of him wanted to go around to the front and come in through the gate and ask him how the hell he thought he was going to get out of that position. The more insistent part wanted to yank down his pants and have at it. Predictably the latter won out but he wouldn’t be crude about it. If Kylo were going to disrupt his mornings with this sweet nonsense he was going to make him pay for it.

"I haven't even had my first cup of coffee and here you are, pretending you can fit through that." Another poke with his toe and Hux could hear Kylo whine from the other side of the cat flap. Hux was just glad it was the weekend and his neighbours slept in later than he did. "At least tell me that Milli came inside before you crammed yourself into her door?" Almost on cue, there was a soft brush against Hux's ankles, a tiny mew directed at him. "Never mind, here she is. I should leave you there to teach you a lesson."

As if Hux could ignore those deliciously long legs and an ass the Greek gods would have waged war over. Crouching down, Hux scritched Milli's head and to get a better view, admiring the way those tiny little shorts crept up over firm cheeks, the sheerness of the fabric giving him a delightful tease of what lay beneath, and how it stretched so enticingly over Kylo's well muscled posterior. Coffee would wait.

Walking over to the squirming mess, Hux grabbed the waistband and yanked it down with no warning, earning himself an undignified squeak from the other side of the door. Two smacks came down hard, one on each ass cheek before Hux stood. "I'm going to feed my cat. You can stay there and think about your life choices for a little longer."

Hux watched with amusement from the counter as he prepared Milli’s bowl, leaving Kylo writhing with his briefs pulled halfway down his ass. The imprint of his hands glowed faintly against pale skin, making him smirk. He took his time, dragging each action out for the pleasure of Kylo’s increasingly frantic kicking, wondering what the man would do if he walked over and mouthed that naughty bottom through the fabric. Maybe even pulled at the crotch with his teeth, giving him something to really flail over.

Kylo had taken to clenching and thrusting as though trying to dislodge himself but Hux knew it was part of the game. He set the bowl down and cracked his knuckles, trying to decide how best to begin.

When Kylo gave a particularly enthusiastic kick he caught a gleam of something. With Milli now contentedly having her breakfast, Hux walked over to where Kylo squirmed and knelt down next to him, a hand placed on the small of Kylo's back. The man paused his struggles for a moment and Hux caressed his way down over the swell of firm cheeks, thumb hooking on the waistband to tug it further down. Kylo clenched when the waistband pulled tight under the curve of his bottom and Hux grinned.

"Are you hiding something from me? Did you prep yourself before getting into this little predicament?" One fingertip traced the cleft of Kylo's tightly clenched bottom but he wouldn't relent. Clearly more drastic measures were needed. More smacks rained down before Kylo began to wiggle about again and that was when Hux caught sight of what lay wedged and hidden between those flushed cheeks.

The circular flange of a stainless steel plug peeked out at him. Written across it in delicate script on red enamel was the word 'Tease’. Hux's breath caught. And then he smiled.

"Naughty." Pressing his thumb against the shiny surface, he pushed gently at the plug and rolled it in a slow circle. Outside, Kylo raised his voice and Hux swatted him again. "Not so loud, you'll upset the hostas."

As though hard pressed to give up it’s secrets Kylo’s disobedient bottom bounced under Hux’s hand, flexing helplessly as he obeyed the simple command on the plug. Well, perhaps it was meant to refer to it’s wearer. Either way, it was what his mischievous lover deserved for pulling such a trick.

Hux wiggled his fingers in deeper to toy with the plug and Kylo strained his thighs and kicked quietly, jerking in surprise when Hux reached down to cup the erection straining the front of his barely-there briefs.

He was so warm and utterly powerless. In the morning after their first interlude he’d confessed to Hux shyly that the main draw of his little fetish was how helpless it left him. Now he offered himself up for more torment, knowing Hux would indulge him with care while still taking his pleasure from him. Playing with the plug produced the most delicious wriggling from that stuck bottom. He pinched a taut cheek as he rolled it again and was treated to a stifled yell in response.

"What if I were to do this..." Gripping the base of the plug, Hux tugged at it, watching as the flared end stretched the clenching muscle and slid free. It was a fairly small plug, Kylo's first. Hux wanted him to get used to wearing one before he introduced Kylo to bigger ones, possibly even other toys.

"Look at your tight little hole, aching for something inside if it." Hux watched as Kylo tried to raise his hips up higher, his feet unable to find purchase on the polished hardwood floor. Pushing the tip of the plug against Kylo, Hux purred at the sight of him trying to push back, tight muscles fluttering as Hux circled his slick furl. With one slow thrust, the plug was seated again and Kylo whined.

Another crack to Kylo's already tender bottom had him wailing. "Am I going to have to walk outside and gag you as well? Quiet, insolent boy." Two fingers slipped under the base on either side of the thin neck of the plug, rubbing at slippery skin and jostling the the flange around, making Kylo's hips jerk at the little nudges inside.

Hux savored the image of those coy buttocks dancing under each slap of his hand and bucking uselessly against the plug as he thrust it back and forth just to taunt him. He tugged it free again and grinned as the hole he coveted clenched in desperation. Hux moistened his lips and kissed that little pink clutch, knowing that the unexpected contact would drive Kylo wild with anticipation. When he pulled back and shoved the plug in gently Kylo’s hips stuttered and his knees slid against the floor, slumping in defeat.

“Naughty boy,” Hux murmured against one reddened cheek. Kylo would have to learn his lesson. Hux wouldn’t just give it to him all at once.

With a comforting hand he stroked the awkwardly dangling balls between his legs that had gone neglected in this whole affair, squeezing them a little. His forefinger played just beneath the base of that hard cock and the moan from the other side of the door provoked Hux to pinch.

"Look at how needy you are. Willing to risk being seen caught in the cat flap and with a plug buried in your ass for me to find you like this. Makes me wonder what kind of devious things you were up to on shift last night. Did you get yourself stuck again? Did you see some other attractive man whose kitchen sink was in need of your services so you decided you were in need of his services?" Another series of swats had Kylo's feet skidding on the floor again, his hips trying to jerk and twist away even as he moaned loudly from the other side of the door.

"No, Hux! I swear, I fucking swear, no one else...ah!" There was a note of neediness in his voice, one that Hux was growing so accustomed to hearing. It sent a little tendril of arousal into his blood, his cock straining against the front of his sleep pants.

"And why should I believe you? I'm not the only attractive ginger in this city, or are you less picky than that? Anyone with a welcoming smile and a big cock will do?" Hux pinched at the sore looking bottom and Kylo squealed. With one hand stroking over heavy balls through the thin fabric and the other hand moving back to roll the plug around, Hux shifted to straddle Kylo's thighs.

"Hux, please. You're the only one who's ever fucked me, I promise." Part of Hux preened at the thought of being Kylo's first; that this big, gorgeous specimen of masculinity had never been touched in the biblical sense by another before. The other part of Hux was certain that Kylo was an absolute tart and this was how he got laid on the regular. The fact that Kylo kept returning to him, needy and wanting should have assuaged his fears, but Hux was a possessive man and he didn't like sharing his toys.

“I’m yours,” Kylo pleaded, his voice muffled by the door. He thrust his hips back again and groaned as Hux pushed at the plug, kicking his feet ineffectively beneath him. Hux slid back a little to pin his calves to the ground and casually reached a hand back to tickle the sole of a bare foot, prompting a frantic wiggling beneath him.

“Well there’s something to explore,” Hux murmured, more to himself than Kylo. With a sly grin he tickled the curve of the trembling ass in front of him, watching in delight as the creases above his thighs seemed to smile back when the muscles seized up. A loud laugh came from the other side of the door and he pinched the spot to watch it bloom red again.

“Come out of there this instant and take your punishment like a man,” Hux called.

He watched in relief as Kylo’s bare ass just barely squeezed through the flap with a little pop and his long legs slid through after… leaving his briefs on the floor.

The door opened in a hurry, and Hux ushered in his chagrined lover.

“Blushing after that shameless display?”

 _“Your neighbors are out there!_ ” Kylo hissed.

One eyebrow lifted at Kylo's unconventional exit. The added surprise of finding out that Kylo might have been spotted by the neighbours made Hux's stomach drop.

"You probably should have considered that possibility when you decided to pull this little stunt." Kylo's shorts dangled on the end of Hux's finger. When Kylo tried to retrieve them, Hux yanked his hand back and smirked. "Oh no you don't. You've confused my cat, annoyed my hostas, possibly traumatised my neighbours, and I haven't had my coffee yet."

"They didn't see me, at least I don't think they did."

"They probably heard you, moaning shamelessly and thrashing about."

"Your fault."

"You. Were. In. The. Cat flap."

"But- " Hux cut off Kylo's protests by grabbing him by the nape and dragging him into a deep, hard kiss, Kylo's big hands immediately going for Hux's hips.

Pulling back and licking his lips, Hux looked down at Kylo's formidable erection that hadn't let up, even after being caught outside completely starkers. "Next time, I'm stuffing these in your mouth before I get started in on your disobedient bottom." Hux tossed Kylo's shorts at him before pointing towards the bedroom. "Get in there on all fours. No touching yourself. No taking the plug out. I'm making myself a cup of coffee and you're going to be patient."

Kylo’s eyes widened comically and he bared his teeth a little in an expression of exquisite torture before rushing into the bedroom with his underthings clutched against his chest. Hux promised himself he’d take his time, pulling a dusty coffee grinder out from a cabinet above the sink and smiling as Kylo swore loudly from the bedroom at the sound of the grinder starting up.

When he returned to the bedroom, sipping at the mug contentedly, he was pleased to see his wishes had been obeyed. The sight of that plugged bottom in the air had him licking his lips despite himself. His incorrigible lover was in for it.

For a moment Hux just stood in the doorway, savouring his first cup of the (very late) morning and admiring the form of his lover waiting so patiently for him. A thin string of precome drooled from the tip of Kylo's impressive cock before falling to the bed, Kylo's soft whine meeting Hux's ears and making his own cock twitch with renewed interest.

"Such a good boy. Obedient. Patient. What should I reward you with?" Hux sauntered over to the bed, sipping from his cup and letting the tips of his fingers dance over Kylo's back, raising goosebumps in their wake. Palming over Kylo's red, tender bottom made him flinch.  Hux soothed him with a caress. "Shhh, you took your punishment so well."

Climbing on the bed and kneeling at Kylo's feet, Hux leaned down to press featherlight kisses to Kylo's rosy backside, his tongue flicking out as he neared the base of the plug. Pushing the flat of his tongue against the base, he nudged it in lazy circles and savoured the sounds Kylo made. After teasing for little while, Hux tugged at the base before pulling the plug free and letting it drop to the bed.

"My little tease, indeed,” he purred. “Now I'm going to need you to hold very still, Kylo. I'd hate to spill coffee all over my bedsheets." Taking a sip of his coffee, he held it in his mouth before leaning in close. He swallowed and then he pressed his hot tongue to Kylo's fluttering pucker. Kylo shouted Hux's name and shuddered as he held himself rigid.

Hux stayed that way, pressed into his soft buttocks until Kylo relaxed as the heat grew pleasant. A choked little whimper escaped the poor apprentice while Hux continued to stroke him with the tip of his tongue.

He took another sip and repeated the action, thrilled to draw another soft moan from Kylo. Keeping the pressure light he continued to tenderly lick at the spot until that trembling bottom pushed back against him keenly.

“Are you ready, Pet?” he murmured, taking another long sip of his coffee.

"Please, Hux... I've wanted you inside me all fucking morning, god just... please." This time, Hux breached Kylo's tight little hole with his heated tongue, equally sultry lips pursed around it. It was clear that it was taking all of Kylo's control to not grind back against Hux's face and this pleased him greatly. A few thrusts in and Hux pulled away, Kylo's hips rolling back and trying to keep contact.

"You're doing so well, sweet boy. Maybe I'll bury my cock in you after all." Kylo visibly trembled and bit back a moan. Swallowing the last of his coffee, Hux stood and walked over to the bedside table, placing his cup down and grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom from the narrow drawer. Standing right next to the head of the bed, Hux let his fingers slide through Kylo's ridiculously fluffy hair, marveling at the silky soft texture and humming as he lifted his head into the touch. "So good for me, aren't you?" When those big brown eyes opened and glanced up at Hux beseechingly, he had to compose himself at the unexpected shock of possessiveness that ran through him. Hux didn't want Kylo looking at anyone else that way, not even for a moment.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of his sleep pants, Hux pushed them down and stepped out of them before climbing back on the bed in a kneeling position. Kylo's gaze locked on to the half hard cock bobbing inches from his face but he didn't move aside from chewing his lower lip and glancing up again.

"I want your cock in my mouth. May I please wet your cock before you fuck me with it?" Had Hux been a lesser man, that alone would have broken him, watching as Kylo licked his soft, generous mouth and blinked up demurely.

Hux twined his fingers in that soft black hair and guided Kylo into position, sliding his erection between plush lips.

“Just a taste. I want to finish inside you.”

Kylo gazed into his eyes as he went to work, seeming to take his cues from the way Hux strained against him. Hux could only stare back, feeling oddly vulnerable in that penetrating gaze. He finally broke eye contact to toss his head back as Kylo dragged him to the edge of his climax. It killed him to pull away but he wanted to save it. He pulled Kylo into his arms and slicked up his fingers as he covered that defenseless face in kisses.

“I can’t stop thinking about you when you’re at work… worrying about you.”

Kylo nipped at his chin and pressed his face against him.

“I’d do anything to reassure you.”

"Anything? Really?" Both fingers teased over Kylo's tight hole and Hux savoured the little gasps and moans between kisses before slipping one inside and catching Kylo's lower lip between his teeth. A gentle tug and Kylo whined as Hux devoured his mouth in a hungry kiss.

There had been a moment of weakness when Hux had thought of Kylo out on duty, wondering if he was in the van prepping himself for the next customer. In that moment, Hux decided to do some searching online for devices of a certain nature to ensure that no one else would be able to violate what was clearly his. When he found exactly what he was looking for, the only thing left to do was to find out if Kylo was amenable to such things.

"Yeah. You won't take my word for it... oh god, Hux..." The second finger slipped in and Kylo whined. "I don't want anyone else, I just want you, want your cock in me." And if that wasn't the hottest thing Hux had ever heard in his life, spoken with that deep, sonorous voice just this side of wrecked. When slender hips rolled back to take Hux's fingers up to the hilt, Kylo moaned so beautifully and blinked up again, pleading. "Please, Hux. Anything."

Hux's control snapped and he grabbed the condom, ripping the packet open with his teeth and slipping it on one handed, not quite willing to give up the warm clench around his fingers, not when he had a proposition to make.

"I want you to wear something for me. It's not going to be comfortable, but it will reassure me of your safety." Both fingers grazed Kylo's prostate and he keened, his head falling forward. "It will keep your cock held in place so you can't get hard, all you're allowed to do is relieve yourself." Hux panted, imagining the moment he would put it on Kylo. "Attached to it is a ball plug and the whole thing will be locked in place. I'll be the only one with the key." Kylo's head whipped back up, his eyes wild.

“You’d keep me in chastity?” he whispered. “Truly and properly yours? Do you mean it?”

“Is that… something you’d enjoy?”

Kylo groaned against his mouth, rolling atop him in his ardor so that his fingers slipped free. Hux gasped, having forgotten how powerful he was.

“Keep me in chastity and punish me when I step out of line?” the younger man continued. “Yes, god, yes, I’ll wear it for you. I won’t even be able to touch myself unless you permit it.”

Those black eyes grew wide as Kylo took in the thought and an easy grin broke on his face.

“Tell me it’s my punishment for getting stuck again.”

Both of Hux's eyebrows lifted in amusement, a little smirk curling his lips. "You certainly are full of surprises, my naughty pet. Yes, I want to keep you all for myself. That includes punishing you for your _questionable_ behaviour." The bottle was in his hands again, Hux slicking up his latex covered cock and looking up at the sight Kylo made, his cheeks flushed and his hair flopping over half his face, lips bitten red. "I want to see you come here desperate for a fucking after feeling the plug shift and rub against you all night with every move you made, every time you had to bend down, every second you had to endure driving your van over all those potholes on purpose."

"I'm gonna be so hot for you as soon as you put it in,” Kylo assured him, catching the train of thought and running with it. “I'll be thinking about you all night, thinking about how you own me." The smirk was wiped clean off Hux's mouth at Kylo's acknowledgement of ownership, his cock throbbing heavily where it lay curved up against his belly.

"Fuck...Kylo. Ride me. Just..." His composure was shattered when Kylo reached down between them and guided Hux up against his slicked hole, sinking down all the way in one single effortless motion. For a dangerous second, Hux thought he would come on the spot, watching as Kylo arched back and tossed his head with Hux's name on his lips.

Kylo rode him with an aching slowness that drove the point home, reaching to clasp Hux’s smaller hands in his.

“You wouldn’t believe the thoughts I’ve had about you. I fantasized about you finding me stuck in some humiliating position. Maybe you’d fuck me or maybe you’d just shove a plug in my ass and leave me kicking and horny. Until you felt like doing something about it, anyway.”

Hux wanted to comment on that delicious image but could only grunt in satisfaction as Kylo picked up the pace, He felt as though he’d lost control of his hips until he realized that Kylo was working himself frantically on his cock. With a glazed expression he watched those core muscles tighten with each pump. When he took his lover’s own woefully neglected cock in his hands and began to stroke, Kylo closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation.

Hux had to admit that seeing Kylo like this was a rare treat. He fancied him perhaps the pinnacle of human perfection-- not that he’d ever let that particular secret slip. Hux promised himself that he would be ordering that very item he had bookmarked. Kylo's enthusiasm was certainly unexpected but a pleasant encouragement none the less, made even more so by the helpless thrusts into Hux's tight fist.

"Is that what you want? To be held in place and filled up?" Slim hips stuttered and a strangled cry left Kylo's throat. "You want to be teased and tormented by the feeling of something in your ass while you're unable to do a thing about it, leaving you to my mercy?" Thick gobs of precome spilled from Kylo's engorged cock and Hux thumbed at it, watching that big body shiver delicately. "I might leave you there, squirming and panting, trying in vain to get the plug stuffed in your ass to rub against you just right. You'll be forced to wait it out and hope I come back and attend to your needs."

"Hux... I'm so close... let me come, please let me come." Muscles clenched around Hux's cock sporadically and he thrust up hard, meeting each roll of Kylo's hips.

"Maybe I'll take out the plug and fuck you, bring you to the edge and stop. Do it over and over until you're begging me for it. Fill you up until you're dripping with my come and plug you again." Above him Kylo keened and shuddered violently as he held himself back, waiting for Hux's permission. "I'll send you off to work with your ass full and your skin reeking of me."

Hux watched as Kylo whimpered and fucked into his fist, bore down on the cock inside of him. It took all of Hux's control when Kylo pleaded with those glassy black eyes and the tension in his muscles, the exquisite clench of internal muscles around Hux's aching cock. With his fingers tight around Kylo's girth, Hux squeezed and twisted, thumb digging into the sensitive spot just under the head as he gritted out, "You did so well… come for me, Pet."

With a hoarse cry the man atop him let go, coating his stomach in his violent release. Hux caught his hips as he drooped forward, keeping him firmly in place.

“You aren’t off the hook yet.”

Kylo leaned in on him and whispered, “I belong to you now,” pushing Hux over the edge, even as he fought to keep control of the situation.

Hux found himself beneath Kylo’s warm weight, locked in a comforting embrace and only vaguely aware of the mess between their bellies.

After a long moment of silence Hux licked his lips.

“Say it again?” His turn to plead.

“I belong to you now,” Kylo mumbled against his shoulder, face half-covered by a mess of tangled hair.

Hux brushed it back from his eyes and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.

“Yes, you do.”


End file.
